


Con Tu Cuerpo El Huracán

by foldingcranes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, SEP Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: Gabriel didn't always understand Spanish.





	Con Tu Cuerpo El Huracán

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikorys/gifts).



> For @nikoblasto. She asked for something fluffy for her birthday and here we go.
> 
> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LINDA <3.

“You want a what?” His grandma asks, looking at him over the rim of her glasses.

They’re sitting at the kitchen table, the one they usually use for breakfast and meriendas. Gabriel fidgets on his seat, bouncing his leg impatiently. She fixes him a look, and he stills his leg, then sighs and crosses his arms with a tiny pout on his face, annoyed at the idea of having to repeat himself.

“Please, grandma, pleeease? Don’t make me ask for it again.”

Every time he tries to say bizcocho, his tongue gets stuck at the z and he ends up sounding ridiculous.

“Gabrielito, one never makes bizcocho at home, normal people buy it from a baker.” Graciela throws her arms up in the air in a gesture of clear exasperation. “Making the thing properly spongy is going to be a pain. Too many eggs, niño!”

Gabriel pouts some more. She sighs, resigned.

“Okay, you little devil. You’ll get your stupidly spongy bizcocho dominicano.”

“Really?” Gabriel gets up from his seat and goes to hug her as strongly as he can, burying his face on her chest, smiling like a little goon. She laughs, pats him on the back and ruffles his unruly hair.

“On one condition.”

Gabriel groans, dropping his arms and ungluing himself from his grandma. “What now?!”

“Say bizcocho again. C’mon.”

“Grandma!” He whines. “You know… you know I can’t say it. I sound dumb.”

Her grandma looks a little disappointed, and something twists inside his stomach. He doesn’t want to make her sad but…he’s not like his little siblings, who are like tiny absorbing bizcochos when it comes to Spanish, and go to that little school for second generation kids.

“When are you going to learn to speak in your mother tongue, son?” Graciela asks. He looks at his feet, frustrated. It’s not that he doesn’t want to learn, but…

“It’s…hard. I don’t like that it’s hard,” he says quietly, biting his lip. “I don’t like feeling like I’m dumb, granny. I like math, it makes sense and it’s easy but when I try to learn Spanish it’s all jumbled up inside my head and words sound stupidly hard. I hate it.”

“Ay, Gabrielito,” She drags him into another hug and kisses his forehead. “It’s okay. I promised I wouldn’t push you so I won’t, okay?”

Gabriel nods, his eyes stinging a little. “Okay.”

“Good.” She smiles at him, pats him on the cheek. “Time to make some bizcocho.”

 

* * *

  
"She's just so... dreamy," Diego sighs, staring at his fiancé across the room. The house is packed with people, since Gabriel's whole family has been invited to his uncle's engagement party that Gabriel's mom kindly offered to host. She's a natural party planner, after all, there's nothing she loves more than putting together a big social event. Gabriel doesn't understand why she dedicated herself to the thankless job of being a teacher instead of something more fun like this.

Diego sighs again, with the expression of someone stupidly in love stuck on his face. Gabriel's sister, María José, does the same.

Gabriel arches an eyebrow, and picks another canapé from the table. He's hiding notes from his Spanish lessons on his nap, in case he doesn't get some of the words and ends up feeling left out of conversations.

María José sighs again, and Gabriel puts a pastry in her mouth so she stops doing it. "What, are you in love too?"

She glares at him. "Of course not! I'm ten, you dummy. Mom and Dad say that I'm too young for love."

"Well," Gabriel says. "They're right. But you made the same dumb face as Diego and I had to ask, okay?"

"I just think it's cute," María José smiles. "Did you know her girlfriend didn't know Spanish when they met?"

"Really? She's great at it." He avoids thinking about the sting of envy on his chest. It's not that he's bad at Spanish... but he's not a natural, either. And it infuriates him.

"Yeah. It's so cute that she wants to learn so she can talk to all of us." María José shrugs, and grabs another pastry from the table. She eats it in one go. "If I ever have a boyfriend I want him to be like that."

"Like what?" Their mother enters the kitchen, chuckling. She picks up a tray of pastries and bats Gabriel's hand away when he tries to steal a couple of them before she goes back to the living room.

"María José is being all corny about Diego's girlfriend taking Spanish lessons for him." Gabriel rolls his eyes when their mother coos at them.

"But it's so cute!" She sighs that tiny dreamy sigh. "Find someone like that, kiddos. It's always nice when someone especial wants to understand you better."

 

* * *

  
He meets Morrison on the first day of SEP.

They’re standing in a line with the rest of the soldiers in the program, while his commanding officer yells at them one by one. Gabriel turns in direction to Morrison, since he’s standing next to him, and forgets whatever he was about to stare at when Morrison looks at him through his eyelashes and offers Gabriel a tiny, tentative smile. He’s a effortlessly beautiful bastard.

Gabriel gulps. Looks away as quick as he can.

There’s no way he’s going there.

 

* * *

 

When Gabe gets back to his room after a shower, Jack’s sitting on their couch eyeing his copy of Los Detectives Salvajes. He stops to look at him before reaching the bedroom’s door to say hi to him and ask about that. Jack raises his head and then looks at the book apologetically.

“Sorry,” Jack says, cheeks flushed. “You left it at the coffee table and I liked the summary. I didn’t know you kept books.”

Gabriel snorts. “Really? I have a bunch of them under my bed. They help me keep my Spanish sharp. I don’t like forgetting words.”

Then, he realizes something. “You can read it?”

Jack blushes, and raises a hand to scratch the back of his neck. He does that a lot when he gets nervous or anxious, or when he has to talk to people and he’s awkward about it. It’s cute.

“I bought a dictionary,” Jack mumbles. “And I asked Salgado for some quick lessons and tips.”

Gabriel feels so offended at that he actually forgets he’s still wearing just a towel. “You asked Salgado and not me?”

“Well…” Jack gets even redder. “I wanted to surprise you—I remembered how you told me that learning Spanish was important to you when you were younger…” Jack does this thing where his face goes very still and he tries to look like a statue but he ends up looking like he’s about to asphyxiate himself and Gabriel bites his lip to avoid laughing at him.

“I thought it was a good way to, um. To get closer to you.” Jack laughs a little and gives Gabriel his book back. “You should actually put on some clothes.”

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out of it. He’s still stuck at closer to you, and his stomach flips and flutters when he settles his eyes on Jack’s shy smiling face. He’s fucked.  
He’s so, so very fucked.

“Okay, no more Spanish lessons with someone else. From now on, I’ll be the one teaching you.” Gabriel returns his own book to Jack, who looks a little puzzled. “Besides, Salgado’s Chilean, Morrison. You're not learning shit with her, her Spanish is like the ultimate boss of all terrible, evil Spanish dialects.”

Jack nods, puts a hand on his shoulder. Kisses him on the cheek with a pretty blush that spreads towards his ears and down to his neck. “Okay,” he says, nothing more and nothing less. He always says okay to Gabriel, says okay to the silly stuff and the serious stuff, and all the important things. Always.

This thing between them is new, and feels soft and warm. Like a small fire.

But it feels like the start of something bigger and brighter than anything Gabe’s felt before.

He stops Jack before he can get away from him, and grabs him by the waist. Pulls him closer to him, until they are chest to chest. He kisses him until they’re both out of air, and basks in Jack’s tiny, dizzy smile.

“Come here, I’m going to teach you some useful things.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://countingcranes.tumblr.com/post/163586113752/con-tu-cuerpo-el-hurac%C3%A1n).


End file.
